On A Torterra
by The biggest ikarishipping Fan
Summary: “...Dawn and Paul sitting on a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G!” Wasn't exactly a tree, though. "Torr!" Um... Ikarishipping!


**On A Torterra**

**---**

**Summary: **"...Dawn and Paul sitting on a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G!" Wasn't exactly a tree though. "Torr!" Um... Ikarishipping!

**A/N: **An idea that randomly came to my head while looking at a pokemon magazine I had. Don't laugh! x33

----

"Dawn and Paul sitting on a tree" No, it wasn't a tree. Well, kind of. More of a...pokemon with a tree on it.

"K-I-S-S-I-N-G!"

Well, err... um. This is embarrassing.

----

**Regular P.O.V.**

Lost in a forest. Perfect.

Dawn honestly had no idea how she got herself lost. One moment she was with Ash and Brock, eyes glued onto a map, the next moment she tripped over a tree stump, got chased by a smelly gloom, and well...the rest is history.

Hm. Maybe she got separated when the gloom tried to set it's stink bomb on her... Reasonable.

Either way, it didn't matter now. She was lost in a big forest, Ash and Brock who-knows-where, doing who-knows-what. Looking for her, celebrating without her (oh, they better not be), crying over her, or they might have not even noticed she was gone, continuing to skip and hum silly little songs to themselves.

Dawn sighed. A tired, frustrated, desparate sigh.

Everything had went wrong.

She was suppose to be with Ash and Brock right now. In two days she was suppose to participate in this one contest like she planned. Train her pokemon, teach them new combinations, have lots of fun, but all that isn't going to happen. Who has fun when they're lost, hm? Hobos, maybe.

Oh well.

"Piplup, come on out!"

"Pipluuuup!" The blue penguin pokemon yawned, its eyes dreary and tired. "Piplup pip?"

"Looks like I'm lost, piplup." The blunette told her starter pokemon, opening her arms as Piplup jumped into them.

"Piiipp...." The pokemon said sleepily, snuggling closer into her chest.

"I wish I knew the way out of this stupid forest."

"Pip."

"Hey, maybe we can find somebody else who is passing through this forest. Yeah! That's it! We'll hitch a ride with anybody who's going the same way we are!" Dawn smiled, her optimism coming back. She started to pick up speed, new hope rising and bubbling inside of her excitedly.

"Pip?"

"Oh. Well," The girl slowed, deep in thought. "Then we'll...just follow them. They won't let us stay with them for a while, we'll just follow them without them knowing!" The girl smiled confidently, hugging the pokemon tighter happily.

"Piplup pip?" The pokemon's eyes slanted suspiciously. The girl blushed.

"No, that wouldn't make me a stalker!" Dawn cried, her face flushed a cherry red from embarrassment. "Who are you to criticize me on stalking!"

"PIPLUP PIP!" The pokemon roared.

"AM NOT!"

"PIPLUP!"

"I AM NOT A STALKER!!"

----

_"I AM NOT A STALKER!" _A familiar fenimine voice screamed, echoing all over the forest.

"Torr?" A dirt brown turtle pokemon with a green shell on its back with sharp clear ice and a small tree part of it's shell looked up, tilting its head in confusion at the sudden outburst that _literally_ came from no where.

"Hm." Paul noted the scream, confused himself over the familiarity with the voice. "Torterra, hyper beam."

"Torrrr...." A sizzling golden ball began to form, representing a mini version of the sun, or a golden fiery blazing ball. "TERRA!" The pokemon released the ball, the ball hurling towards a huge Oak Tree at least twenty five feet tall and ten feet wide, a stream of the same sizzling, blazing, scorching sun-like energy following in a beam.

Smoke was coming from where the light beam was, a huge chunk of bark was missing, some char taking it's place.

"Hm. Not bad...." Paul said, staring indifferently at the continent pokemon.

_"CRAP!"_ The same familiar voice yelled again, this time louder and closer.

_"THE GLOOM IS BACK! RUN!" _The same voice was heard seconds later.

Paul raised an eyebrow. A gloom? Who was scared of a gloom?

Paul shook his head, ignoring the feeling of confusion and curiosity in his chest. "Torterra," He stopped himself, remembering Torterra had to recharge. He waited.

----

"I...hate...glooms...." Dawn whispered, clenching her side and gasping for breath, just barely being able to outrun the evil, smelly, drooling weed-flower of doom.

"Piplup...pip." The blue penguin gasped, suddenly flopping dizzily on it's belly, its eyes swirly from defeat.

Dawn sighed, taking out Piplup's pokeball. "Return, piplup...." She whispered, collasping from exhaustion onto her knees.

"Huh?" She looked up. She swore she heard rustling....

_Skreee...._

There it was again!

_Skreeee...._

Closer this time!

_Skreeeeee...._

Oh, dear lord. What if it's that evil gloom again? Dawn began to stand up, ready to run for the sake of continuing to smell good. Well, not good, but not gloom smelly. She could take smelling like a forest, but not a gloom. Ew.

_Skreeeeeeeeeeee...._

Dawn looked up, gasping slightly in surprise at who she saw. "Paul!" A smile overtook her face.

It was a cold-hearted jerk, but it was better than a gloom, that's for sure!

A look of clear displeasure crossed the young trainer's face. "Not you again!" He grumbled, crossing his arms unhappily across his chest.

Dawn frowned at these words. "I last saw you a month ago, what do you mean, _'Not you again'_?" She asked, mimicking his voice horribly, a look of annoyance and hurt clear on her face.

The teen walked by, ignoring the blunette who was starting to get infuriated at the man's behavior.

"HEY! I'm not done with you!" She screamed, jogging right beside him.

Eyebrow twitch.

"And don't walk away from me when I ask you a question, or when I'm talking to you!"

Grimace, another eyebrow twitch.

"HEY! STOP IGNORING ME!"

Deep breaths, Paul. She's only thirteen. Thirteen year old girls can't drive you mad.

He glanced at her.

...Unless they're wearing short skirts like she is.

Eyebrow twitch.

"AGGGHH! ANSWER MY QUESTION!" The blunette started pulling on her hair, her eyebrow twitching constantly in annoyance and frustration.

"What question?" He asked, equally annoyed.

She put on a sweet smile that made the sweetest of chocolate and the most sugar-infested candies look like carrots; it made him sick, made him want to puke. "Can I travel with you for a while? You see, I'm lost so I -"

"No."

"WHAT?!" She roared, her loudness making Paul's skin crawl.

"Why not?" She whined, a look of desparation, terror and pleading on her face. "Please, please, pleeeaaaase? I have no where else to go! I-I'm hopeless all alone! Please don't leave me!" She tried on the puppy face pout, her eyes watering.

Oh, great.

A drama queen.

Joy.

Paul rolled his eyes, grunting, "Fine; you can come."

Absolute delight replaced her face. "THANK YOU, THANK YOU, THANK YOUUU!" she squealed, starting to hug the living daylights out of him.

"On...one...condition." He managed to grunt through her hug-of-death.

"Yes?" She immediately let go.

"No hugs, no getting in my way, keep up or I'll leave you behind, no more puppy eyes, and no more of that drama queen crap." He announced curtly, starting to walk at a pace where Dawn had to jog.

"That's six conditions, not one." She grumbled.

----

"Torrr!"

Dawn grunted, sleepily rubbing her eyes. What time was it?

Her eyes were still blurry from just waking up, so all she saw was a blur of purple, black and green.

Oh right, she was with Paul for the meanwhile.

She yawned, stretched and buried her head in her pillow.

WAIT!

...pillow?

She sniffed the pillow, nearly shrieking. It smelled of guy's cologne and peppermint. She turned over, facing the purple blur that could only be Paul. Did he give her his pillow to sleep on? A small smile tugged on her lips at the thought. Then she remembered, she was so exhausted when they finally stopped she must have fallen asleep right away.

...It could only be Paul's. But...where did this blanket come from?

She nearly shrieked again. Arceus, knows why. Wasn't that much of a big deal. Sweat drops. Ah-hem, the "blanket" as Dawn recently thought, was actually Paul's jacket. She bit her lips, pondering this gesture over. Paul gave her a pillow, that way she wasn't sleeping on hard ground and bugs, then gave her his jacket to keep her warm.

She smiled. He was actually pretty nice when he wanted to be.

She sighed into the pillow, enjoying the sweet smell of it.... She opened her eyes a crack, golden rays of dawn blinding her. She sighed. She might as well get up....

She checked her hair, which surprisingly wasn't sticking up in all directions like Frankenstein's bride, or like somebody who just got zapped by lightning. She rummaged through her backpack, ran a quick brush through her hair, and searched for some new, fresh clothes to wear.

She frowned. All her clothes were dirty.... All except _one. _

"Hey Paul!" Dawn greeted, walking out from behind a few tall, thick bushes and trees she had gotten dressed behind.

"Troublesome...." He growled, peeking at her through the corner of his onyx eyes.

His heart pounded, his heartbeat raced, his mouth was sucked dry like the hottest of deserts.

"...troublesome?" He asked, raising an eyebrow at the outfit she wore.

_"You're doomed Paul...."_ A small voice in his head whispered, probably his annoying conscience.

"Am not." He growled. He looked the blunette upped and down again.

A white shirt that rose above her belly button, half-way to her abdomen, her short pink skirt was about three inches shorter, and she wore the _silliest _flower-shaped clips with smiley faces on them.

"Oh yeah, sorry about the outfit. All my other clothes are dirty." Her cheeks warmed up, and she stared at the ground nervously.

"Hm." He tried to sound indifferent.

"Gloom, gloom...."

"Eek!" Dawn's face was the color of paste as she turned around. "GLOOM!"

So she was the stalker who was afraid of glooms....

Freaked-out, her hair already grimey from sleeping on the ground, her face covered in smudges of dirt, she was trying to save the last of her good-enough smell and smooth body skin.

"Ahh!" She screamed, landing with a _oof! _on Paul's Torterra's back.

"Gloom gloom...." The round blue drooling pokemon started walking towards her.

"Eek!" She scrambled onto Torterra, climbing to the top of it's small tree.

"Torr...terra...!" The pokemon started to sway from the uneven weight of the girl on it's back's tree.

"Get it away, get it away, get it away!" Dawn was shrieking, over and over again.

"It's just a gloom!" Paul yelled back, annoyed at the girl's immaturity.

"It is to you! You may not care about how you smell, but I do!" Dawn yelled back.

"Get off of my torterra, will you?" He asked, rolling his eyes. The poor pokemon was about to tilt over on it's back because she was putting so much weight on one side of it's body.

"Not until the gloom goes away!" Dawn shrieked back, glancing nervously at the pokemon.

"Fine, be that way." Paul said, crossing his arms with a scowl evident on his features. "Torterra, use vine whip!"

The continent pokemon blinked, obviously thinking I was ordering him to actually _attack_ her. No, you suddenly stupid over-sized turtle, I'm asking you to save yourself from major back pains (see, he can be considerate) and use vinewhip to take her off of you agains her will by wrapping your green vines around her wrist.

Even the one pokemon you think understand you doesn't get you half the time.

Paul sighed, walking over to where Torterra was getting crushed by Dawn's weight. He held out his hand for her to take.

"It's not going to hurt you."

"How do you know?!" She asked, glaring at him then at the stinky pokemon.

"Trust me; it's not."

"Liar!"

Paul growled in frustration. "Just take my hand! It's not going to...do whatever you think it is!"

"Yes it will!" She screamed back, tears beginning to form in her eyes.

Arceus, who cries over a gloom?

"Don't make me come up there...!" He growled, glaring intensely at the blunette now.

"I don't want to come down!" Dawn was sobbing now, wiping the tears away.

Now she just being a stubborn drama queen.

He sighed, starting to climb on his poor Torterra's back too.

"TORRR!" The pokemon grunted, fainting at the weight of the two teens together on his back.

You think the pokemon would be stronger. Oh well, it saves the pokemon some mental scarring.... But then again, one pokemon can take only so much weight on one side before either fainting or getting tilt over and getting stuck on it's back.

"Get off."

"No."

"Get off."

"No."

"Get. Off." He said slowly, carefully.

"Nooo...."

"You don't get off I'm going to do something unexpected."

"Like what?"

He thought for a second. He came up with nothing.

But then...a thought popped into mind.

"Or I'll kiss you." He would never do that, but...if it will get her off....

The girl gasped, blushed a brilliant shade of red, nearly falling off of the Torterra. Paul sweat dropped at the sight.

"You-you aren't serious!"

"I am."

"Gloom...gloom...gloom...." The pokemon was sniffing flowers happily, paying no attention to the teenagers whatsoever.

"You wanna bet?" Don't bet yes, he'll lose.

...Maybe.

"Uh...yes...no. Yes, I do wanna bet!" The girl exclaimed, then added, "And I'm still not getting off!"

Paul was getting frustrated. Finally, he sighed in defeat, asking in a kind and soothingly quiet voice, "Please get off."

"No." The word was spoken with uncertainty now. He sounded so kind....

"Dawn, get off or I will kiss you."

Her heart started to pound at the word _kiss_, her face delightfully warm and pink. "No." She was daring him with her eyes to go and kiss her. Suddenly, she froze.

D-Did she WANT him to kiss her? Want? Him to KISS her?

She bit her lip.

"Kiss me then. Maybe I'll get off, just prove to me that you're serious."

Paul did not expect this.

"Just get off."

"No."

She slid down slightly from the Torterra's tree, still gripping the bark with one hand. Paul came closer to her, his body now pressing against hers. He grabbed her wrist that wasn't still holding onto the tree.

"Get off of my Torterra."

She smirked. "No."

Suddenly, lips were crashed against her, causing her to lose balance for a second. His breath was warm and smelled of sweet peppermints, his lips were also warm and soft. His lips were moving gently, but passionately against hers. Quickly getting over the surprise, she kissed back, pushing back forcibly. He let his hands travel through her twig-covered hair that was still shiny and silky, while she explored his smooth violet hair with one of her two. They were so caught up in their flaming, passionate kiss (how can a torterra not on be fire with a kiss this hot?) they didn't noticed the raven-hair teen and the slanted-eyes spiky hair man.

"Dawn?"

"Paul?"

Ash and Brock looked at each other, a giggle escaping their lips. "Dawn and Paul sitting in a...tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G!" The two sang, giggling full force now. Still, the two lovebirds, Dawn and Paul, continued kissing, their lips moving together like a dance.

"First comes love, then comes marriage, then comes baby in a - "

"GLOOM GLOOM!"

Finally, the two broke apart, watching as Ash and Brock were being chased by the evil, smelly gloom. The two smiled slightly, then turned back to kissing each other.

"Dawn and Paul sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I...N...G...." Ash and Brock still managed to sing while gasping for fresh air as they ran.

----

"Dawn and Paul, sitting on a Torterra, K-I-S-S-I-N-G!" -- Dawn and Paul's song.

One nobody shall ever steal from them.

* * *

**_I tried to make this long :P I think it's sort of long. Hoped you liked it! It sucks, I know._**

**_REVIEW AND SING THE SITTING ON A TORTERRA SONG! 8DDD_**


End file.
